Although mobile phones are commonly used, a driver of such a vehicle as a car and a boat cannot operate the mobile phone during traveling because the driver must handle the vehicle. Therefore, it is difficult, for example, to communicate with a driver of a moving vehicle from a remote site. And a motorcycle rider enjoying a tour cannot make a voice conversation with another motorcycle rider while they are traveling.
Besides, during a tandem ride with a motorcycle, it is difficult for a rider to make a comfortable conversation with a fellow rider due to such noises as engine sound and wind noise.
The Bluetooth technology is becoming popular with such devices as mobile phones, personal computers and household electric appliances. It uses a short-range communication protocol that employs a packet-communication protocol of a spread spectrum type.
The Bluetooth protocol is described, for example, by A. Sugiura in “A Guide for the Bluetooth Technology” Software Research Center, Mar. 10, 2001 and by K. Miyazu in “A Guide for the Bluetooth Technology” Ric-Telecom, Jun. 11, 2001.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for enabling a communication between a vehicle driver and a person outside the vehicle, between a rider of a motorcycle and its fellow rider during tandem ride, or between a vehicle driver and another vehicle driver.